Lick Your Way to Freedom
*iance *Free Food *Team Ice Cube! *Death P.A.C.T. *A Better Name Than That *The Losers! |deaths = *Lollipop (offscreen) Balloony (offscreen) |cake = Strawberry Cake |youtube = 5X8AC3rBRG0 |entered tlc = |loser =*BEEP |transcript = Lick_Your_Way_to_Freedom/Transcript|recommended = Recommended_Characters/BFB_2}} "Lick Your Way to Freedom" is the second episode of Battle for BFDI and the 33rd episode overall of the Battle for Dream Island series. It was released in November 17, 2017. Coverage Cold open Grassy tells Blocky that he thinks Golf Ball doesn't respect him. When trying to find her, he remembers that he killed her and Tennis Ball in the last episode, and he looks for the recovery centers. Robot Flower informs him that they were destroyed. When Blocky walks into Four, he announces that Cake at Stake is about to begin. A Cake at Stake alternate remix plays instead of the normal song. Clock tells Four to recover the dead contestants, but he responds by screeching at him. Cake at Stake Members of iance take their seats. Four states that 9,973 votes were cast, and before he can say any more, Donut interrupts him by scolding the viewers over invalid votes and is subsequently launched away for being "on the other team", above the recommended characters. Four grabs a platter, seven slices of cake fall down on it, and he sets it on X’s head. Then he grabs out a box of crayons and draws lines on a board to graph the votes. Pencil is eliminated with 4,595 votes. In a panic, she alerts Match to activate the Elimination Prevention Plan but before any action is taken, Pencil got sucked into Four. Initially, Pencil's fate after being engulfed was left for speculation, but it was revealed in the next episode by Balloony (and reinforced by Four) that the eliminated contestants are sent to EXIT. After Cake at Stake Pencil's alliance can't do without Pencil, so Bubble reminds Match that Book and Ice Cube are alternates, but they're on a different team and also dead. Saw complains that everyone on her team (except Dora) is dead, and Stapy complains that Foldy is dead too. Everyone starts to complain that Four is the only way to recover dead contestants. Four decides to only recover Tennis Ball after Grassy chooses him, but people still argue. Annoyed, Four states that the eight other contestants are trapped inside jawbreakers and that freeing them is the challenge. The intro then plays. The Challenge Saw had complained to Dora that since there is only 2 of them, they can't easily finish the challenge. However, Dora knocks a jawbreaker off of the top of the jar and cracks it open, freeing Book, and is safe first. Leafy interrupts Cloudy while he's collecting a jawbreaker, telling him his actual job is to bring jawbreakers to the team. Cloudy responds by declaring, "It's not the same." Balloony commands David to start licking the jawbreakers, but he refuses. Balloony then, tries to use Rocky's "acid" to speed up the process. It then cuts to iance licking a jawbreaker and freeing Ice Cube to win immunity. Match wants Icy to return to their alliance, but she decides to go back to with Book. X points out that BEEP is missing Roboty. Leafy says that he’s occupied with doing something else, but X says that Four wouldn’t approve of this. Woody then calls out for Roboty, who's at the waterfall. He hears him and starts making his way back, but trips and nearly falls over. Balloony then makes Rocky vomit on the jawbreaker, which causes it to quickly decay, although it reveals that nothing is inside. Stapy then cracks open a jawbreaker and finds Lollipop inside, giving Free Food immunity. Stapy and Marker then start to lick Lollipop as punishment for not being Foldy. Team Ice Cube! then finds Teardrop inside a jawbreaker, and Bracelety is upset it isn't Ice Cube. Firey Jr. says that she will get over it soon. Going back to BEEP, Cloudy accidentally crushes Roboty by dropping a jawbreaker on him. Woody starts screaming and Leafy grabs his tongue. Leafy thanks Nickel for doing that, but he says it wasn’t him. Leafy says that if his tongue is wide enough every time, that would be great. Woody pulls back his tongue and Nickel tries to make him do the thing again. After trying, he just says “One can only dream.” It then cuts to Death P.A.C.T. using Black Hole to suck off the top of the jawbreakers, and Foldy is found in the last one. When Foldy goes back to her team as Liy insisted, it is revealed that Lollipop has been licked to death. Stapy asks why Foldy is steamed, and she says that she saw Liy (who is her enemy) which Stapy reacts to this in disgust. 8-Ball bites open a jawbreaker, freeing Golf Ball, making A Better Name Than That safe. Learning about Golf Ball's disrespect for Grassy, Basketball appoints 8-Ball as team leader to replace Golf Ball. Loser licks open a jawbreaker and frees Gaty, making The Losers! safe. Four says that the voters are the ones up for elimination, and after finding out that he wasn’t in last place, Nickel tells Woody to dab, which he did. Four then reveals it was a joke, and that BEEP is up for elimination. After that, Leafy decides to inflate Balloony, but inflates him too much, popping him. Stinger In the after-credits scene, it is shown that Taco was forgotten inside the jawbreaker, and she tries to break out from it over the course of a couple of days, and also eats her fish. Votes 9,973 votes were cast. Credits * Writing- Satomi Hinatsu, Michael Huang * Animation- Satomi Hinatsu, Michael Huang * Music- Michael Huang Voice Acting * Michael Huang - Woody, Donut, Snowball, Cloudy, Four, Robot Flower, Eraser, Blocky, Bubble, Pencil, Pen, Book, Yellow Face, Flower, Golf Ball, Leafy * Cary Huang - X, Tennis Ball, 8-Ball, Ruby, Pin, Match, Grassy, Bracelety, Marker * Satomi Hinatsu - Saw, Bottle, Ice Cube, Balloony, Firey Jr., Basketball, Clock * Kenzie Bryant - Taco, Barf Bag, Cake, Bell * Sam Lee - Pie, Stapy * Cindy Jiang - Foldy * Katherine Sun - Eggy * Sabrina Barba - Lightning, Liy * Adam Katz - Nickel * Thomas Chick - Tree Characters who did not have any lines were not included. For a full list of voices, see Credits. Trivia *Just like in BFDI, Flower and Snowball are up for voting at the first elimination of the season. In this case, they were both declared safe. *This is the first time there has been a second episode of a BFDI season since Get Digging. **It is also the first episode to feature recommended characters since Get in the Van. *This episode marks the first time Pencil has been eliminated before Match. *A remix of the original Cake at Stake intro is used. When the voice says "Cake", the screen glitches out and into different Cake at Stake intros, before returning back to normal. *Woody speaks in this episode. *Liy showing disgust towards Foldy is probably a reference to the joke video titled "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!" that released just before the real episode 25 of BFDI, where the finalists are Liy, Foldy, and Stapy. *At the end of the video, when the voting panel is shown, Cloudy's background seems to be a junkyard of sorts. This place is actually Cloudy's collection, where Cloudy's first shot in BFB was taken when Snowball accidentally breaks his window. *Team Ice Cube!, A Better Name Than That, and Free Food were accidentally said to be safe on an audio-making stream on the Fernozzle youtube channel before the episode's release. *This episode marks Flower's 2nd time being safe from elimination, the first being in Don't Pierce My Flesh. (Flower mentions this in the episode) *This episode marks the third time a competing contestant didn't appear at all other than the intro, those being Coiny and Bomby. *The two teams that finished in the top two this were the same teams that finished in the bottom two last episode. ** They are also the only two teams this episode to improve from their previous ranking last episode as the six other teams got the same or worse ranking than last episode. *** Both teams also moved up the same numbers in ranking, moving up six notches respectively, as went from 7th to 1st and iance went from 8th to 2nd. *Free Food, Team Ice Cube!, and A Better Name Than That all got the same ranking as they did in the previous episode, getting 3rd, 4th, and 6th respectively. *This is the only episode with Reddit Recommended Characters. *Pencil had fewer votes than every other member of iance combined. Pencil had 4,595 votes, whereas the others had 5,388 votes combined. *Every single character that was in a jawbreaker is a female. **However, this would not have been if Four recovered someone other than Tennis Ball before the challenge. **Out of them, six are in , one in A Better Name Than That, and one in Free Food. *Leafy is the first BFDI Character to kill a newbie. *Pencil is the first original contestant to be voted off. *The episode's thumbnail is so far the last that contains over one word. *While Leafy was eliminated after being up for elimination this episode, the team she would join in episode 11, The Losers!, was second from last place in this episode's challenge. **Similarly, when she rejoined in episode 11, Loser (who would be eliminated in episode 7) had the second highest amount of rejoin votes. *Jacknjellify themselves appear as recommended characters in this episode. Continuity references *When Donut gets sent back to his team, his "No!" and his screaming are taken from Get Digging. *Clock saying all the contestants who need to be recovered is a reference to Barriers and Pitfalls and Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?. *Pencil telling Match to activate the elimination prevention plan from BFDIA 5a. *The scene where Grassy yelled at Four to bring Tennis Ball back, is a reference to when Golf Ball and Tennis Ball had a disagreement over a cloud in BFDI 11. *When X told Donut that he's on the other team, it was a reference to the parts where Announcer told Ice Cube and Needle that they were on the other team. *The scene where Ruby eats her cake causing Cake to say “Yikes!” is a reference to BFDI 3, where Snowball crushes his pencil in rage surprising Pencil. * While inside the jawbreaker, Taco does the pose she made while inside the LOL in the IDFB intro. *While getting licked and crushed by Stapy and Marker, Lollipop does the pose she made while inside the Locker of Losers in the IDFB intro. **Taco also made her IDFB pose for a split second when she was trying to escape her jawbreaker. Taco wiki pose.png|Taco's IDFB pose Taco Mimics Her IDFB.png|This pose is very simailar to her IDFB pose in the intro Deaths *Lollipop was licked to death by members of Free Food. *Balloony was popped when Leafy inflated him with too much air. Goofs/errors *When counting the votes, Four said that they received 9983 votes. In reality, he was off by 10 votes, with the actual amount being 9973 votes. * When Lightning was licking the jawbreaker, he didn't have arms. * When Fanny was licking the jawbreaker, she was seen with her front sprite, but as shown from the back. * At 5:06, Bubble's arm is detached from her. * At 9:11, Balloony's arms are detached from his body. * When Leafy refers to Balloony as a hindrance, her arm is detached and appears to be floating as it continues pumping. * At 6:06, Balloony's left hand is missing. * While the contestants were arguing on who to recover, Puffball didn't change colors or sparkle. * When Black Hole opened the jawbreakers, there were 5 of them. However, only 4 jawbreakers were searched in the scene afterwards. However, that may have been because the jawbreaker with Foldy inside was searched fourth. * Remote's arms are missing. * Just before Balloony pops after being inflated with too much air, his feet weren't colored. * At the end of the episode, Lollipop is shown running, even though she was killed by Free Food after being freed from the jawbreaker. * After X said “Four won’t like this”, Leafy’s arm was not colored in. * Grassy wanted Golf Ball to be recovered, but instead, he said "Tennis Ball." He even was still mad after Tennis Ball was recovered. Soundtrack *Table is incomplete, as some soundtracks have been not found or published by the publisher. Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Articles with featured videos